Lecture for Moo Moo
by MovieVillain
Summary: Crossover with Doc McStuffins, Woody ties Moo Moo to a tree so he could lecture her about forgiving Alma and go back to her. This is because she has a similar case with Lotso.


As I saw Moo Moo sitting in the tree in anger, I knew it wasn't going well. The thing is, she gets fixed by Doc McStuffins, but before you know it, she isn't going back to Alma, her owner. It is because she thinks she abandoned her. I have seen that case before: Lotso. I remembered the time Bonnie's toys told me the story about him. His former owner, Daisy, got him for a Christmas gift and played with him a lot. One day, she accidentally left him while she and her family went on a picnic. Although he, along with Chuckles and Big Baby, returned to her house, he found her playing with another Lotso. That causes him to go to the path of darkness, taking over a daycare with an iron fist, and letting some toys getting abused by the kids in the Caterpillar Room. Not to mention he thinks that all toys are junk and that they're meant to be thrown away in the future.

Well, I just can't let Moo Moo become like Lotso because of that bad experience involving the rain. I hid behind the tree and tie her up with a jumping rope. That way, she wouldn't try to escape when I told her to go back to Alma.

"What is this all about?" she asked angrily.

"I'm sorry, but I knew you don't want to sit for a lecture so I have no choice but to pin you down," was my reply.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Let it go. You got to forget about your grudge on Alma and go back to her," I said.

"What?" Moo Moo gets angry when I said that. "For the last time, I'm not going back to her. I made up my mind already."

"You have to go back to her. Believe me. In my work, I met a lot of toys who feel the way you do," I thought of Lotso as an example, not to mention of the atrocities he had done. That's so unforgivable coming out of him. Anyway, I'm not gonna let Moo Moo stoop to his level. "Trust me, Moo Moo, if you think it's a good idea to abandon the owner, it never ends well. You'll only tear yourself apart not only from the outside, but also in the inside. Besides, if you keep doing that, you'll have nothing. Nothing, but hatred and loneliness."

"Shut up! What makes you think you know anything about it?!" the cow just snapped at me.

"Like I said, I met some toys

"Well, it's easy for you to say all that so you have no idea!" she retorted angrily.

"Just take it easy. Calm down," I tried to reassure her.

It seems that before I know it, Moo Moo is giving me a menacing look. That really scares me, but I kept my cool.

"You know what, Woody? Maybe if I could destroy the bonds of the people that are close to you, everyone who are meant anything to you. Then I'll listen to you because now you know how I feel!"

I can't believe she would try to do something like that. Anyway, I know she wouldn't dare to stoop into Lotso's level.

"Go ahead and try it. I _dare_ you," I just look calm and as she gets really angry, it just died down. Just as I thought. "That could be a great theory, but I'm afraid you're too late to pull something like that," I look calm as I smiled. "Everyone that you're talking about are already gone to me."

Well, the only people that are gone to me are Bo Peep, the soldiers, and Andy. I'll always remember them and love them in all my life.

"I've been living longer than you have, Moo Moo, and I've seen my share of troubles. You're not the only one who knows what's it like to be abandoned," I said as she is about to put her head down in sadness.

I continued, "So, it looks like neither of us have easy lives, huh? I tried to convince my friends that Andy didn't abandon them, but they don't believe me. Eventually, they found out and I was right. They went crying back to me and I forgive them for not listening to me. Anyway, at least you and I both have found people that could help fill the void on those things."

Moo Moo then begins to think about Alma about the times she got through with her before the rainy day.

"Anyway, I do know how you feel. You remind me of a similar case, and that is Lotso. I'll tell you this story about him," I untie her as I told her the story of what Bonnie's toys told me about him, not to mention my adventure involving with him like my failed attempt to convince him that Daisy loved him, and how he left me and my friends to die in the incinerator, all because he believe toys are junk that are meant to be thrown away.

"Wow. That is quite a story," Moo Moo said as she would find an inspiration for it because she has a similar case with him.

"Yes, it is. It happened," I replied with a smile on my face as I told her this detail. "Lotso thinks Daisy abandoned him when in fact, he abandoned her. Just like you, Alma is not the one who abandon you; it's _you_. Tell me, do you wanna be like him?"

As Moo Moo thinks about it, she started to feel sad.

"No, I don't want to be like him. I don't want to be like someone who tortures toys and throw them away like they're disposable."

Just then, we hear someone crying. I confirm it is Alma crying for Moo Moo.

"Well, Moo Moo, it's Alma crying. You better go back to her," I said, walking away from her.

"Yeah, I should," Moo Moo replied with happiness in herself.

As she walks to the fence, I knew she would go back to her. My words have helped her.


End file.
